battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
8-Ball/Relationships
This page is about the interactions between 8-Ball and the other characters. 8-Ball is a calm contestant who often tells other characters that he doesn't have a favorite number. He's generally nice to anyone as long as they are honest and respectful to his friends. Basketball 8-Ball and Basketball are shown to be good friends. They were the first two to form their team, which would later be named A Better Name Than That. Basketball seems to look up to 8-Ball, as she frequently defends him and even made him the team leader in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.04.36_PM.png The_new_team_leader_is_8-Ball.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.07.58_PM.png 8bandbb.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.08.12_PM.png Blocky 8-Ball and Blocky appear to be good acquaintances. After Golf Ball died in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", 8-Ball figured out how their team could win and Blocky supported him. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he calls out Blocky for killing Golf Ball and Tennis Ball in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he, Blocky and the rest of A Better Name Than That and work together in order to defend their goals. Status: Friends Cloudy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cloudy tells 8-Ball that he has 37 favorite numbers. Status: Friends Donut In "Questions Answered", 8-Ball got mad at Donut for saying that 8 is his favorite number. Afterwards, Donut switched the gravity back on. This resulted in the moon on top of 8-Ball to crush him into nothing but fumes. Status: Enemies Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", 8-Ball yells at Four, demanding Tennis Ball and Golf Ball to be revived. In "Enter the Exit", 8-Ball is screeched by Four for saying four times two is the most important number. Status: Enemies Gaty In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", 8-Ball asks Gaty what her favorite number is for no reason other than to let her know he doesn't have a favorite number. Status: Friends Golf Ball Status: Enemies Grassy It's because of Grassy being disrespected that 8-Ball became the new leader of A Better Name Than That, meaning 8-Ball likely sees Grassy as a friend. Status: Friends Liy In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", he asks Liy if she's sad that she didn't rejoin. Status: Neutral Loser Like everyone else, 8-Ball was a fan of Loser, but due to his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", 8-Ball now hates him. Status: Enemies (8-Ball's side) Pencil In "Enter the Exit", When Pencil says she's been dying to leave the EXIT, 8-Ball and Stapy agree with her. Status: Enemies (Pencil's side) Robot Flower In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Robot Flower says that 8-Ball is a better leader than Golf Ball. Status: Friends Stapy The two spend most of their interactions together in "Enter the Exit", where they are the only eliminated males who are sucked up by Four and are able to talk normally (not counting Loser, since he was in the liar ball) and both end up catching the eliminated females up on everything that's happened in the game. Status: Friends Tennis Ball In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he yells at Four to bring Tennis Ball back. When Four does this, he continues to yell, likely cause Golf Ball is still dead. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode", Tennis Ball does everything 8-Ball tells him to. Status: Friends TV In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode", TV does everything 8-Ball tells him to. Status: Friends Teams Bleh In "Four Goes Too Far", 8-Ball and the rest of his team stand off against Bleh on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle on either of their teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Saw, Ice Cube, and Lollipop all try to direct A Better Name Than That in the directions they want Remote to go in. 8-Ball informs them that they're doing their best and that the situation is very difficult. Category:Relationships